


Ridicolo! - Le storie di Queen Bee

by KwamiHunters



Series: Blind Hearts Saga [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwamiHunters/pseuds/KwamiHunters
Summary: Una nuova akuma sta portando scompiglio in città trasformando Parigi in una catena montuosa. Chloé diventata la Portatrice dell'ape da ormai 3 anni si ritroverà ad aiutare Luka, non senza complicazioni. Riusciranno aiutandosi a sopravvivere all'attacco?





	Ridicolo! - Le storie di Queen Bee

  
  


[](https://www.wattpad.com/683694932-ridicolo-miraculous-le-storie-di-queen-bee)  
  
---  
  
# Ridicolo! Le storie di Queen Bee

  
  


«Queen Bee !!!» l'urlo di Ladybug è arrivato chiaramente nonostante il colpo appena ricevuto.

Siialzò a fatica dopo la botta subita e subito Chat Noir le fu vicino per aiutarla e controllare che stesse bene.

«Paura di qualche sassolino?» Chiese Chat rassicurato dalle sue condizioni.

Ringhió «Non è divertente sacco di pulci» «Ho rischiato di rompermi un'unghia».

Coccinella si ripara con loro per decidere un altro piano d'azione.

«Hai già usato il tuo potere?» Le chiese la coccinella.

«Sì, ma si è infranto contro una roccia» sospirò frustrata «Ero a tanto così dal colpirlo, ma mi ha colto alla sprovvista, se qualcuno lo avesse distratto meglio ...» insinuò guardando il Portatore del gatto nero.

«Non sono ancora in grado di sdoppiarmi e poi il giallo della tua tutina attira parecchio attenzione».

«Meglio così che vestire come un triste sadomasochista» lo guardò piuttosto schifata «La pelle è fuori moda dagli anni ottanta».

«Smettetela» li richiamò all'ordine Coccinella «Chatta vieni con me, regina Bee cerca di aiutare i parigini mentre la tua trasformazione non finisce, se per allora non avremo già sconfitto

Chloé annuì convinta e lancia la sua trottola si allontò cercando qualcuno da aiutare.

Non è ancora capito quale fosse lo stato il motivo per cui l'akuma aveva colpito l'uomo che stava trasformando Parigi in una distesa di montagne, ma era tutto iniziato dal Louvre e probabilmente aveva una tariffa con la mostra temporanea sulle rocce di un Paese che non ricordava bene. Aveva visto alcuni manifesti in giro per la città, ma non era niente che potesse interessarle: i sassi erano noiosi e antiquati.

«Aiuto!» Appena la richiesta arriva alle sue orecchie devi immediatamente nella direzione da cui proveniva.

Si ritrovò davanti ad una montagna galleggiante sulla Senna e cercò subito di capire che cosa fosse successo.

«Mia madre e mia sorella sono ancora sulla nave, ma non riesco a raggiungerle».

«Sei il fratello di Juleka?» Domandò squadrandolo per bene.

Il ragazzo che aveva di fronte doveva avere meno di vent'anni, che sarebbe stato un occhiato per capire se considerarlo bello o meno, sotto gli stracci che indossava anche Adrien non doveva necessariamente brillare. Quella felpa blu era fuori moda da almeno cinque anni.

«Erano sul ponte quando ci sono colpiti, da solo non riesco a rompere la roccia e la navata si sta lentamente inabissando per il peso».

«Lascia fare a me» esclamò Chloè spostando all'indietro i capelli con un movimento deciso della mano.

Saltò da un pezzo di montagna selezionato cercando il punto indicato dal giovane mentre lui la seguiva scalando abbastanza velocemente.

«Può essere pericoloso, aspetta a terra» lo informò trovando una crepa nella quale intravide la sua compagna di classe.

«Sono la mia famiglia» replicò l'altro con calma «Non le abbandono».

«Fa un po 'come vuoi, ma non dire che non ti avevo avvertito» segnalato annoiata «Voi, là dentro! Spostatevi! ».

Queen Bee cerca una posizione stabile in cui poter colpire con la propria trottola la roccia in modo da creare un varco per far uscire. Dopo qualche colpo capì che non sarebbe stato facile. I sassi erano resistenti e il fatto che fosse stato una nave ad esserne sommersa non aiutava. Infatti come se fosse stata un'isola galleggiante, ad ogni suo tentativo tutto ondeggiava fastidiosamente.

«Andiamo!» Borbottò a denti stretti dopo che l'ennesimo colpo aveva aperto di poco la crepa «Forza».

Dopo qualche altro tentativo Juleka riuscì ad uscire un po 'a fatica «La mamma non passerà mai da lì» comunicò al fratello.

«Ci penso io qui» affermò Chloè «Iniziate a scendere».

Luka aveva fatto un assenso con il capo e aiutando la sorella l'aveva riportata indietro.

«Signora Couffaine, la faccia posto per arrivare» l'eroina aveva deciso di provare ad aprire il varco dall'interno, ma la scarsa illuminazione non la permetteva di avere una situazione chiara di ciò che c'era all'interno. Squadrò la donna per capirne la taglia poi mormorò sovrappensiero «Dovrò fare spazio per una cinquantaquattro o non passerà mai da lì».

«Porto una cinquanta mia cara» inviata l'altra leggermente alterata.

Chloé l'aveva guardata e dalla sua espressione si evinceva il suo totale scetticismo «Qualche anno fa forse» replicò asciutta «Ad ogni modo sono qui per salvarla, non per discutere di vestibilità dei capi».

«Se creato è lontano arrabbiare mamma come Hulk e farle aprire il varco da sé sei sulla buona strada» salire Luka mentre guardava dal foro divertito.

«Non intendevo offendere nessuno» precisò Chloé «Ma ho occhio per certe cose ed ora se vuoi spostarti avrei un po 'di fretta».

Luka si tirò indietro e la ragazza colpì nuovamente le pareti rocciose staccandone pezzi di volta in volta. Il rollio della nave sull'acqua non è piacevole, ma non aveva molte alternative per riuscire a portare via da lì la donna.

«Ok, così dovrebbe bastare» esclamò dopo un po '. Era affaticata, stava per trasformarsi e l'era venuta una leggera nausea per via dei continui ondeggi. Intrecciò le mani per fare una scaletta ed aiutare la signora Couffaine ad uscire, il figlio stava già allungando una mano tenendosi forte con l'altra per non cadere dentro a sua volta. Chloé guardò con orrore gli stivali della donna e mai nella sua vita cercò di toccare un orrore simile.

Anarka, un po 'a fatica, ma riuscì ad uscire. Era incerta se ringraziare o meno Queen Bee dati i suoi commenti non richiesti, ma quando si accende un urlo le scappò dalle labbra.

Luka si era chinato nuovamente per aiutare l'eroina ad uscire dal varco che aveva creato, quando per un movimento anomalo della nave, provocato probabilmente dall'affondamento, aveva visto una piccola frana di sassi piombare addosso a suo figlio e alla ragazza che ormai era quasi fuori.

Allarmato dall'urlo della madre anche Luka se era reso conto che presto noti stati investiti, così dandosi uno slancio verso l'interno trascinò con lui Queen Bee che imprecò sonoramente quando urtò con il fondoschiena il pavimento.

«Razza di cavernicolo ti sembra il modo?» Urlò oltraggiata.

Il giovane era atterrato sopra di lei e nell'alzarsi per lasciare libera l'eroina gli si era dipinta in viso un'espressione per niente rassicurante. O almeno questo è ciò che sembrò dato la scarsa illuminazione.

«Ti conviene toglierti da qui sotto.»

Replica "spostati tu" fu la secca.

«Ho una gamba bloccata dai massi» spiegò mentre il viso diventava sempre più contrito e pallido.

Chloé si scansó velocemente e quando vide le rocce che gli ultimi intrappolando l'arto capì che doveva esserci qualcosa di rotto. Era indecisa su cosa fare, selezionare quei massi potevamo fare molto maschio al ragazzo, ma anche lasciarlo lì non era una buona idea. Si avvicina accovacciandosi per capire se fosse possibile usare qualcosa come leva e scastrare tutto, ma quando si decide finalmente di agire con la sua trasformazione finì, facendola tornare in abiti civili.

«Dannazione!» Imprecò la ragazza.

«Mia Regina, mi dispiace.»

«Non è colpa tua polline» rassicurò il Kwami dandogli una caramella al miele con cui riprendersi dalla fatica.

«Sono ancora qui ...» sibiló il ragazzo allo stremo delle sue forze.

«Luka giusto?»

«Ha importanza?» Domandò con un filo di voce.

Chloé sbuffó alzando gli occhi al cielo «Bastava un sì. Ad ogni modo, Luka, fai dei respiri profondi e sappi che diventerà maschio ».

La ragazza usò tutte le sue energie per sollevare la roccia che bloccava il giovane e dopo qualche secondo, con un lamento angosciante Luka riuscì finalmente a sdraiarsi sul pavimento.

Chloé trattenne un urlo misto di angoscia e ribrezzo.

«La gamba è messa così maschio?» Chiese il giovane preoccupato.

«Non puoi capire ...» sibilò a pezzi «Mi si è scheggiata un'unghia».

La ragazza respira profondamente imponendosi con le mani di stare calmo, deve riprendere il controllo della situazione «Hai antidolorifici?».

«Per un'unghia rotta?» Domandò sorpreso.

«No, per te sciocco! Avanti, dove sono? Anche una torcia farebbe comodo, non voglio consumare la batteria del telefono »disse l'eroina guardandosi intorno. Si soffermò solo in quel momento ad osservare dove fosse intrappolata. Erano sul ponte di una nave, dedicato a sostenere la vetta e come unica illuminazione la luce accesa nella cabina del timone.

«In quella scatola fornito esserci dei bastoni fluorescenti per le emergenze. Devi romperli e scuoterli per farli brillare. Gli antidolorifici sono in bagno al piano di sotto ».

Chloé corre a rovistare tra gli scatoloni fino a quando non si trova ciò che era stato indicato, ne ruppe due e una luce gialla ed una azzurra iniziarono a rischiararle la vista. Sì, si avvicina per consegnare uno al ragazzo e si sostiene che non aveva una bella cera. C'è un profondo taglio sulla faccia vicino all'attaccatura dei capelli e ho preso un colpo in testa potrebbe significare che il ragazzo potrebbe avere un trauma cranico. Poco dopo osservò per bene la gamba destra e dai pantaloni lacerati del ragazzo vide che il taglio era poco profondo. Tolse il cardigan giallo e borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che fosse firmato e che probabilmente valeva di più di tutto quanto il guardaroba del ragazzo messo insieme, circondato dalla gamba cercando di bloccarla.

Non le sfuggirono i respiri strozzati dal dolore che il giovane stava provando «Torno subito, cerca di stare tranquillo, vedrai che Coccinella risolverà tutto al più presto».

«Non andare» alla fermata cercando di trattenerla per la caviglia.

Chloé lo guardò in un misto di sorpresa e confusione.

«È pericoloso, la nave si trova inabissando potrebbe rima nere intrappolata ea quanto ne so alle api non piace molto l'acqua».

Ridicolo! Si stava preoccupando per lei? Ma aveva visto in che condizioni era?

«Abbiamo dei trucchetti nella manica» ricevuto sorridendo un polline «Ti direi di aspettarmi qui, ma sono abbastanza certi che non ti muoverai, perciò ...»

Replica "fai attenzione" fu la flebile.

La giovane iniziò a scendere le scale facendo attenzione a non inciampare. Teneva il bastone luminoso ben davanti a lei per riuscire a vedere dove metteva i piedi, quando trovò funzionamento della luce lo accese e si sentì subito meglio. I posti bui e angusti non le piacevano poi molto.

Provò a contattare i suoi colleghi con il telefono, ma il campo era sicuro, probabilmente lo strato spesso di roccia impediva ogni possibile comunicazione.

Impiegò un po 'a capire quale stanza fosse il bagno e quando finalmente riuscì ad arrivare al mobiletto dei medicinali non vi trovò niente di abbastanza forte, prese comunque un farmaco a base di paracetamolo per tentare di alleviare il pene del giovane. Prese dalla cucina una bottiglietta d'acqua e tornò indietro assicurandosi di chiudere per bene tutte le porte: se ci fossero stati lo stato seguente e l'avrebbe aggiunto ad entrare forse così sarebbe riuscito a rallentarla almeno un po '.

Quando riemerse sul ponte trovò il bagliore azzurro dell'altro bastoncino luminoso a ricordarle dove fosse il ragazzo, ma si rese conto subito che aveva gli occhi chiusi.

«Luka» iniziò a chiamarlo con una certa agitazione nella voce «Luka, svegliati, devi restare sveglio».

Due occhi si aprirono su di lei e il sorriso che gli dipinse in volto la lasciarono interdetta per un attimo. Doveva ammetterlo visto così da vicino aveva il suo fascino.

«Sono stanco, ma se mi concentro sulla tua voce forse non mi addormenterò.»

«Si può sapere come fai ad essere così calmo?»

«Agitarsi non serve a niente» Chloé percepisce che ogni parola è costata da una grande fatica «E poi c'è Queen Bee qui per risolvere ogni cosa».

Rimase interdetta. Non lo avevo detto per prendersi gioco di lei, aveva un sorriso sinceramente e il fatto che aveva così tanta fiducia nella sua persona le lasciò una sensazione calda al livello dello stomaco.

I pensieri della giovane vennero bruscamente interrotti dagli scricchiolii che devono produrre il fondo della navata.

«Raccontami di te» sussurrò Luka.

«Sono una celebrità, un'eroina, la figlia del sindaco e vado in classe con tua sorella, dubito che ci sia qualcosa di me che tu o il mondo non sarà già conosciuto.»

«Prova a stupirmi.»

«Beh, sono bionda e bellissima, sono ricca, ho migliaia di ammiratori, ottengo tutto quello che voglio, mio padre ha una catena di alberghi ... mi stai ascoltando?» Si inginocchiò per schiaffeggiare leggermente il volto del ragazzo «Potresti avere un trauma cranico, non devi dormire ».

«Stavo riposando gli occhi» sorrise sdrammatizzando.

Respirava forzatamente per cercare di alleviare il maschio e la ragazza capì che doveva assecondarlo per mantenere alta la sua attenzione. Probabilmente tra il farmaco, il dolore e il trauma cranico non si sarebbe ricordato poi molto molto.

«Vuoi sapere la verità?» Chiese vendendo il ragazzo mentre cercava di tenere lo sguardo concentrato su di lei «Mi sento sola ...

«Hai freddo?» Una mano si era posata sulla sua spalla mentre lui continuava ad osservarla cercando di restare vigile.

«Beh l'umidità di questo posto non aiuta, chi diavolo vorrebbe mai vivere sulla Senna?»

«Le onde rilassano molto» nel dirlo il ragazzo spostò a fatica la gamba buona facendo spazio davanti a lui.

«Che stai ... stai fermo o rischi di peggiorare la situazione.»

Luka le fece segno di sedersi nel posto appena creato fra le sue gambe.

«Non se ne parla» disse guardandolo serio.

«Sentirai meno freddo.»

Il tono di voce dolce e caldo che aveva usato lo faceva sciogliere per un attimo. Cerca con lo sguardo Polline che la guardia incoraggia, quindi decidi una tariffa quanto richiesto stando ben attenta a non fargli maschio e si accomodò davanti a lui.

Luka è un po 'con le maniche della giacca, poi le coperte con le spalle e con il capo anche non volendo si sentì coccolata da quella premura.

«Io suono la chitarra quando mi sento solo.»

Il legame vincente del ragazzo sul suo collo il fatto fatto camminare

Grazie per l'ennesima volta di quello che stava accadendo e iniziò a sfregarle delicatamente le mani sulle braccia nel tentativo di scaldarla in un po '.

«Ti piace la musica?» Chiese lei in un sussurro.

«È la mia vita» chiamato l'altro e Chloé si sentì quasi gelosa per il mondo in cui l'aveva appena detto.

Ridicolo! Gelosa di cosa? Quel posto che stava facendo brutti scherzi, chissà a che punto erano Coccinella e gli altri con quell'akumatizzato.

Luka iniziò a canticchiare sottovoce un motivetto triste, mentre le sue mani sentivano lo smesso di tentare di riscaldarla e di farlo anche posando sulle gambe del giovane per non averla inclusa in un disagio.

«È deprimente» affermò un po 'più bruscamente di quanto voluto voluto.

«Sei depressa?»

«No ... ho detto che quello che è deprimente» segnalato in tono leggermente più gentile.

«Ma è come ti senti in questo momento» spiegò candidamente l'altro «Sono piuttosto bravo a capire le emozioni delle persone».

«Sono su una nave ricoperta di rocce che potrebbero affondare» constatò caustica «Ho avuto giorni migliori».

Non ricevere risposta, così si accende per verificare se il ragazzo si sente addormentando di nuovo e vide che faticava a tenere il tavolo aperto

«Il mio migliore amico suona il pianoforte» disse senza sapere bene il perché «Adrien Agreste ... lo conosci?»

«Sì» ricevuto l'altro «abbiamo suonato insieme qualche volta».

«Oh ... non lo sapevo» esclamò stupita «Da piccolo suo padre ci teneva che prendesse lezioni di piano, così spesso non ci potremmo vedere. Era il mio unico amico perché ... beh, ho un carattere un po 'forte e gli altri bambini erano tutti un branco di smidollati ».

Luka cercò di trattenere una risata, ma questo gli costò parecchia sofferenza. Chloé del resto è un po 'offesa dal tentativo malcelato del ragazzo di non ridere.

«Scusa» si affrettò a spiegare «stavo solo immaginando quanto dovessi essere adorabile da piccola».

La ragazza arrossì e si è mentalmente dell'idiota. Riceveva complimenti ogni giorno e non aveva mai fatto una piega, perché con lui doveva essere diverso?

«Gli adulti mi amavano» si sentì in dovere di precisare «Era con quei mocciosi che proprio non riuscivo ad andare d'accordo: troppo immaturi e piagnucolosi per i miei gusti».

«Adrien invece non era così?» Chiese curioso.

«Oh, no ... lui era ... è fantastico. Sempre gentile, disponibile, una persona di buon cuore. Mi ha sempre sopportato nonostante i miei capricci ei miei vizi. Ho iniziato a fare la danza classica per poterlo vedere più spesso, suo padre acconsentiva volentieri nel farci passare qualche ora assieme a un ballare sulla nota del pianoforte di Adrien. Lui non mi ha mai abbandonato, era stato fornito ad essere dispiaciuto quando avevo deciso di andarmene a New York con mia madre. »

«Ricordo l'euforia di mia sorella alla notizia» si lasciò scappare il ragazzo.

Chloé incassò il colpo senza vederlo, era abituata ormai alle cattiverie sul suo conto, il resto prima di diventare Queen Bee aveva reso la vita difficile a molte persone. Negli ultimi tre anni aveva cercato di riscattarsi anche se molti sembravano non rendersene conto.

«L'avevi fatta akumatizzare» mormorò piano prima di iniziare a muovere lentamente il pollice sul dorso della sua mano «è legittimo che non le andassi un genio».

«Non mi sopportava nemmeno prima» precisò la ragazza «Non che abbia mai cercato di farmi amare».

«La tua onestà intellettuale è encomiabile» sorridi un po 'sofferente «E in più ti stai facendo perdonare: combattere apertamente contro Papillon ogni giorno è molto pericoloso. Inoltre tu sei la più esposta dato che la tua identità è di dominio pubblico ».

Lo disse lentamente, facendo diverse pause perché il dolore era pungente e concentrato sul discorso non era poi così semplice.

«Non sembra importare a nessuno» sospira lei «Mia madre e mio padre sono già dichiarati più volte e Papillon li ha usati contro di me come nella Giornata degli Eroi di due anni fa ... non sono stati l'altezza di salvarli, da allora mi alleno tutti i giorni per evitare che possa succedere di nuovo, ma è difficile ... terribilmente difficile ».

Luka si appoggiò contro la sua spalla. I ciuffi tinti le sfiorarono la guancia solleticandola un po '. Arrossì. Si sta prendendo troppe confidenze per i suoi gusti, ma stranamente qualcosa in lei non stava urlando per allontanarlo. Solitamente non è nemmeno indossato una giacca grande tre volte lei ... soprattutto se non firmata. C'è qualcosa nella calma del giovane che mette a suo agio, anche se la situazione non era delle migliori e lui sembrava soffrire parecchio. Non l'aveva giudicata. Nonostante ciò che aveva fatto a Juleka. Non aveva criticato le sue scelte. Piuttosto l'aveva ascoltata e lusingata in un modo non convenzionale e si era preoccupata per lei anche se per salvare la vita si era ritrovato con una gamba rotta.

Un movimento brusco verso il basso seguito da un rumore sordo e un colpo proveniente dal fondo la strappò recentemente dai suoi pensieri e istintivamente il giovane lo strinse a sé per proteggere mentre le loro mani sono tenevano sempre più forte.

«La nave ha toccato il letto del fiume» mormorò Luka contro la sua spalla.

In alto davanti a loro una piccola crepa nella roccia iniziò un lontano scrosciare al suo interno una minuscola cascata d'acqua.

«No, no, no ... questa non ci voleva» esclamò la giovane alzandosi a malincuore e andando a controllare la falla. Cercando di tappare il buco da cui stava entrando nell'immagine, ma appena provò un chiuderlo forzato con una piccola roccia tra quelle che li ha investiti, si sta contando di una media unita un pasticcio perché la falla si allargò ed iniziò ad aggiungere più facilmente «ridicolo!».

Tornò subito dal suo compagno di sventure e facendo luce con il bastone luminoso vide che anche alle spalle del ragazzo la roccia era bagnata e gocciolante, segno che vi era più di una infiltrazione.

«Luka riesci a muoverti?» Chiese accovacciandosi vicino a lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Non credo» scosse la testa dispiaciuto «Fa piuttosto male».

«Resisti ancora un po '» sono certi che Coccinella risolverà presto la situazione «Vado a vedere se ci sono state rotture nello scafo».

«Chloé» la voce del giovane arriva alle sue orecchie come una supplica «Stai attenta».

Lei sorrise sprezzante del pericolo e insieme a Polline corse verso la porta che l'aveva condotta all'interno della nave. Guardati dall'oblò e dalle luci che si erano spenti capì che probabilmente abbiamo avuto i trasformatori. Fornisci una luce con la torcia del telefono perché il bastone luminoso non era sufficiente e dalla porta iniziò un filtro acqua, capì subito che tutto lo scafo era già stato inondato. Si affrettò a tornare dal ragazzo mentre la frugava in tasca alla ricerca di una scatolina di caramelle speciali.

«Non moriremo annegati» lo rassicurò «Ma devi restare calmo e continuare a respirare lentamente. Hai mai fatto immersioni? »

Luka scosse la testa.

«Devi respirare lentamente, con il diaframma» spiegò «Ogni ispirazione richiede durare almeno cinque o sette secondi, così come le espirazioni. Con il maschio alla gamba non sarà facile, devi concentrarti sul respiro ».

L'acqua nel frattempo li aveva circondati, era alta almeno quattro dita su tutto il pavimento e aveva iniziato ad inzuppare il ragazzo che stava ancora seduto a terra.

«Fai delle prove e tieniti pronto, se il livello dell'acqua è necessario iniziare ad aumentare rapidamente la trasformazione e la mia trottola ti aiuta a respirare».

«Tu come farai?» Si preoccupò di sapere.

«Ci sono diversi poteri speciali, Acquapollen può farmi respirare e parlare sott'acqua».

«Diventeresti una bellissima Sirena?» Chiese sorridendo.

«Io sono sempre bellissima» esclamò come se fosse una cosa scontata.

«Mai detto il contrario» confermò guardandola negli occhi senza vergogna.

Chloé ha inviato un leggero fastidio allo stomaco, una sensazione che aveva provato poche volte nella vita, ma che riconobbe immediatamente.

Ridicolo! Piacere quel ragazzo, eppure segnali i erano fin troppo chiari.

«Respira» lo spronò «Devi riuscire a mantenere una respirazione calma anche se accadere qualcosa di inaspettato».

«Tipo?» Chiese lui.

«Esplosioni, mancanza di luce ...» disse pensando alle varie possibilità.

«I tuoi capelli non si illuminano se provi un cantare?» Chiese ridendo.

«Quella è Rapunzel, io non sono una principessa Disney.»

«Beh, sei dolce, testarda, sincera, coraggiosa» iniziò ad elencare «È facile confondersi».

Lei scosse la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo. Dolce? Nessuno l'aveva mai definito "dolce". Però pensandoci bene la richiesta per la ferita che si era procurato per salvare la vita e la situazione in cui si trova l'avevano resa meno acida del solito. Era sinceramente sorpresa che non sembrasse avere preconcetti nei suoi confronti e questo non faceva altro che intrigarla. L'alone di mistero dato dalla perenne calma del giovane, la maturità e il prematuro che aveva provato costantemente fatto crescere in Chloé un conflitto interiore. Da una parte ha voluto conoscere meglio, capire se fosse davvero fantastico come sembrava, ma dall'altra aveva paura delle voci, dei pettegolezzi e delle critiche, se avesse anche preso solo un frequentarlo come amico.

Ridicolo! Era Chloé Bourgeois lei poteva fare quello che voleva!

L'acqua aveva raggiunto i trenta centimetri e il giovane stava provando a respirare come la ragazza gli aveva consigliato per non pensare al dolore alla gamba.

«Devi respirare più lentamente» lo corresse sentendo con una mano il suo diaframma «Inspira» contò fino a sette «Espira. Mantieni la calma e concentrati. Lentamente ».

Lo guidò per qualche minuto, mentre continuava a salire sempre più velocemente, era pronta a trasformarsi quando percepiamo nell'aria un leggero pizzicorio. Aveva riconosciuto la sensazione, Coccinella era già appena lanciato nell'aria il suo Miracoloso per far tornare tutto alla normalità. Sorriso contenta che la religione sarebbe presto finita e che il giovane sarebbe tornato uno sguardo bene. Decidi che doveva muoversi, era la sua opportunità, se voleva fare qualcosa doveva farlo in fretta.

Aspetto del ragazzo ispirato all'ennesima volta, ignaro che presto sarebbe stato libero e si chinò su di lui, baciandolo.

Catturò le sue labbra e si abbandonò all'istinto. Luka anche sorpreso non si tirò indietro e le loro bocche iniziarono una lotta per la supremazia. Chloé morse leggermente il labbro inferiore del ragazzo prima di staccarsi e sorridere soddisfatta mentre tutto attorno a loro tornava alla normalità.

«Sette» pronunciò con naturalezza «Sì» confermò «La respirazione andava bene, peccato non serva più».

Luka si alzò, constatando che la gamba era tornata in perfette condizioni. La guardò e sorrise sghembo senza dire niente, come se avesse capito perfettamente che cosa fosse passato per la testa.

Improvvisamente la sicurezza di Chloé vacillò, come potrebbe reagire sempre in modo da destabilizzarla? E poi chi diavolo pensava di essere per guardarla con quella faccia da schiaffi!?!

«Luka!» Juleka corse ad abbracciare il fratello «Eravamo così preoccupate!»

Anche la madre arriva sul ponte e l'abbracciò grata che stessero tutti bene.

La biondina è sentita di troppo, non abituata alle manifestazioni d'affetto familiari e si voltò pronta ad andarsene «Pollen trasformami!»

Queen Bee saltò dalla nave al pontile pronta per fuggire da lì.

«Chloé» il ragazzo la stava chiamando affacciato dal parapetto «Grazie».

L'eroina lanciò la trottola e se ne andò senza riuscire a rispondere. Tornò rapidamente verso casa sua e quando arrivò sulla terrazza fuori dalla sua _suite_ sciolse la trasformazione.

Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro borbottando fra sé frasi apparentemente senza senso e Pollen rimase in silenzio a guardarla. Non aveva mai visto la sua Portatrice così turbata era uno spettacolo insolito e divertente al tempo stesso.

«Mia Regina» l'aveva infine richiamata.

«Che c'è polline?» Chiese avvicinandosi al Kwami «Stai bene?»

L'impersonificazione dell'ape annuì vigorosamente con il capo, Chloé era sempre molto premurosa nei suoi confronti, da quando si erano conosciute la trattava sempre con dolcezza e gentilezza. Era un lato della giovane che probabilmente solo lei era riuscita a vedere negli anni, ma qualcosa di quel pomeriggio le aveva fatto pensare che anche Luka aveva intuito

«Lei sta bene?» Nonostante la profonda amicizia che le legava non riusciva a darle del tu, le sembrava una completa mancanza di rispetto.

«Sì, tutto bene» minimizzò la ragazza.

«Era molto carino ...» si permise di vedere la giovane ricerca di trattenere un sorrisino «e gentile. Ho percepito vibrazioni positive tra di voi ».

«È solo un ragazzo che ho salvato» disse sapendo benissimo di configurato falsa.

«Ha ancora aggiunto la sua giacca» aumenta il polline «Vuole tornare alla nave subito o aspettiamo qualche giorno e l'usiamo come scusa per rivederlo?».

Chloé è guardò nel riflesso della vetrata che dava sul soggiorno e si sta contornando che indossava ancora la giacca azzurra di Luka. Inspirò profondamente per quietarsi e una sensazione di calma dati dal profumo di avvolto immediatamente. Non poté che arrossire ripensando alle premure che aveva avuto nei suoi riguardi e quando si vede rese conto vedendosi nella superficie riflettente scrollò la testa con convinzione.

«Tutto questo è ridicolo! Assolutamente ridicolo! »

**Author's Note:**

> Vi è piaciuta questa storia?   
> Le avventure di Luka e Chloé proseguono in: Honey! Miraculous - Le storie di Queen Bee e nella saga principale di Blind Hearts. 


End file.
